Nosfer Atu
by Mayosako
Summary: Spencer is a bartender in a hot nightclub. Berkley Rose is the owner of said nightclub. Ashley is a cop who investigates the strange murders of various young people, and all clues lead her right in to the club and meet Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Nosfer Atu - **_**(Chapter: Chapter 1)**_  
**Author: **Mayosako  
**Content Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any son characters. Don't sue me. However, I do own Berkley Rose, the owner of the club.  
**Author's Note:** Fist Fan Fic, please be gentle. I've posted this story on other SON FF site under the name Mayosako but a different title. I just found out what's 'Nosfer Atu' means.  
It means Vampire and symbol of darkness. So since I'm writing a Vampire Fan Fic, I'll change the original name 'The Demon's Den' (no I didn't own the title name 'The Demon's Den', it's from a book called The Demon's Den) to 'Nosfer Atu'.  
Comments are ALWAYS welcome, don't be a stranger! Good or bad is always welcome, I'm cool with it.  
I'll make it short in this chapter, because I don't know if you guys like it or not, and I don't want to waste any of son reader's time. Sorry for my bad English.

A female figure walked along the shaded sidewalk on her way to work. It was a beautifully moonlight Friday night, and as such it was going to be a busy night.

'_Yeah Friday again. I truly hate working on Fridays, why can't I ever get a Friday or Saturday off? Is one day really too much to ask for?'_ The woman thought to herself.

She heard two female voices behind her chatting and giggling as they strolled down the sidewalk. One of the girls had been talking on the phone and after a minute long talk she hung up.

"So where are we meeting them? Don't tell me they choose that sleazy place over by the Cinema palace again." She spoke with clear dislike in her voice.

"No, believe it or not. They actually want to go to a night-club close to here; we needn't even take the bus." The other girl replied cheerily.

"What? There is a nightclub near here? What kind of place could that be?" It wasn't really a neighborhood where one pictured a good nightclub to be.

"You mean you haven't heard about it? It's been given allot of good reviews lately."

"I really can't say I know about it. What's it called? " The girl asked curiously. The woman listened in on the conversation with mild interest. She walked steadily a couple of meters in front of the two women.

"Yeah it has kind of a strange name, guess people remember it better that way, the name's '_The Demon's den_'. Weird huh? But I guess it work's, seeing as the place is popular enough to have hour long lines in front of it most of every night. It was an article on it in this month '_Club Beat_' It got a five star average and got on the top five list."

"So what's so great about this place? Ever been there?" The girl seemed skeptical of the choice of their friends.

"Yeah actually I have. All of us on the firm went there a week ago. We went on a Thursday so the line was not so bad. But apparently we have VIP passes for tonight so we needn't worry about the line." The woman in front shook her head.

'_If they only knew why people are given VIP passes in the first place.'_ She thought grimly to herself.

"Well then it sounds like this night should become very interesting, maybe we can even meet some decent guys...or girls eh?" The girls both giggled at this.

"Yeah, if we aren't to busy drooling over the guys and girls who work there." At the questioning look her friend gave her she continued.

"Well the people working there are truly awesome they are so hot all of them. You'd almost think they all got the jobs with their bodies used as merits and application." The girl went on babbling about the hot guys and girls in the club.

The woman had stopped caring what was said. She glanced towards the sky to see the big full moon. She frowned at that, a full moon meant additional guests would pop up at work aside from the regular clientele. So actually the next three days would be packed whether she liked it or not.

She sighed and walked on soon she could see the big neon sign over the front doors of her work place with big red glowing letters it read, '_The Demon's Den_'.

'_Well time to get to work.'_ She thought and in she went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Nosfer Atu - _(Chapter: Chapter 2) _**  
**Author: **Mayosako  
**Content Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any son characters. Don't sue me. However, I do own Berkley Rose, the owner of the club.  
**Author's Note:** I've posted this story on other SON FF site under the name Mayosako.  
Chapter 2, Spencer meets Ashley.  
Comments are ALWAYS welcome, don't be a stranger! Good or bad are always welcome, I'm cool with it. Sorry for my bad English.

---

Spencer walked in to her working place through the main entrance. She was greeted by the sight of dinner guests leaving to make room for the clubbers who where already waiting to get inside for a night full of fun.

Spencer shed her coat on her way to one of the two bars in the club. Even before she reached the bar she was glommed by someone from behind. But it wasn't difficult to tell who it could be since there was only one of the people who worked with her who even wanted to talk to her freely.

"Hey, Cutie! How have you been?" The man asked as he pecked her on the cheek and went to stand in front of her.

"Hello Glen. I've been as usual, you know how it is. So how was your trip?" They walked to a small changing room behind the bar.

"Oh it was great. It was so nice to be away from here for a while. I really wish you had come. You really need to get away from here sometime."

"I wouldn't have minded at all but Rose said he could not possibly let his two top workers of for two weeks at the same time."

"Yeah, right. He's just afraid I would try and seduce you. He's so simple minded sometimes." He got a wicked gleam in his eyes and smirked looking at Spencer. He leaned over and placed his mouth just by Spencer's ear.

"He doesn't get that I could try that even if we were here." He puffed a little air in her ear for more effect, his lips barely touching the ear. Spencer blushed profusely at that. Glen laughed at her then.

"Cute, I love making you blush like that. It's adorable."

"Please I wish you wouldn't do that. You know I'm not interested in you that way." Looking embarrassed, Spencer tied the short apron around her waist and they went out to prepare everything for the night.

"Oh I know but I still want to see that blush sometimes. Just because I can't have you doesn't mean I can't enjoy it, eh?" He winked at her. Spencer only nodded while opening the door and stepping through it just to bump in to a body of a slightly smaller woman.

"Umph. Hey watch where you are going you oaf. Jeez, could you at least try to pay some attention. Hmpf." Madison barked annoyed at Spencer and proceeded to push past her. Spencer just ignored her and walked on. Glen looked at Madison with an irritated look before following Spencer to the bar but not before hearing Madison mutter irritably to herself.

"Man I really don't get how that boring and oh so annoying girl can be the masters favourite. She's never downstairs playing and she doesn't ever," the rest of her tirade was lost to Glen as the door slid closed.

"Hey why do you keep letting her be so rude to you? I mean she'll never stop if you don't say so."

"Leave her be Glen. She's just insecure of herself. She's well aware that she isn't one of Roses top people and being the most resent of us, she needs to get a confidence boost from somewhere." Glen frowned at that.

"Okay and does that really have to be on your expense? 'Sigh' Well let's get to work." He continued when he received no answer.

They placed all clean glasses on the shelves and checked the ice-machine so it worked properly they got backup bottles of the major selling brands so they needn't run away so much to get new ones during the night.

The bar they worked in was one of two. They where placed at opposite walls of the big club. One bar was Wine-red with black shelves and the other was black with wine-red shelves. The whole club went in the same colors. Soon the club was filled with people and requests for drinks came from all over.

As Predicted the club was busy all night and allot of the regulars brought the VIP's to the VIP rooms. Spencer felt kinda sorry for the VIP's for she knew they would not see the sun rise again and probably not the moon either. The VIP door led to a stairwell for the upper floors of the building. But there was a secret passage at the back of the stairwell that opened up to a stairway leading down into a large two-floor cellar. And what went on down there was something Spencer never wanted to think of.

The full moon brought in the people Spencer and Glen called the full moon pack. They were regulars who only showed up during the three nights of the full moon cycle. The nights when they weren't quite themselves so to speak.

The regulars at this club had the right to buy VIP passes in the bars and then they would give it to people they saw fit for it. They always signed the passes so the bouncers knew who had invited them. The reasons may vary from person to person as to why they give a pass to someone, but they all had the same goal in mind. A night of playing and bloodshed.

Some chose to give passes to very attractive people, others to the feisty kind of people, some went for the innocent look. They where always notified by the bouncers as to when someone came in with a pass with their particular signature on. They would then find them and in most cases seduce them and lure them down to the cellar floors. Never to return, at least not in the same shape they went down there.

At about 6:00am the place was about empty and Spencer was drying the dishes since the last order had been called ten minutes ago. While she was doing that and Glen was picking up at the tables. Spencer was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep all day just to wake up and come here for another packed night.

A woman clearing her throat lightly in front of her startled her. The blonde raised her head and her eyes locked with a set of chocolate brown eyes staring intently at her.

"Hi, sorry for disturbing you in your work at this early hour. I'm Ashley Davies from the 27th precinct. I'm investigating a murder-case. Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?"

---

Ashley Davies was out in the early morning investigating a crime-scene with her partner Aiden. They where in an alley where the mutilated body of a young male had been found. It was a disgusting site to see. The face of the man seemed to be the only thing intact on his entire body. His clothes where mostly gone, a ripped button up shirt was all there was. His entire abdomen was shredded and there where what seemed like bite-marks all over. Where the wounds were at the worst you could actually see some of the intestines.

His one arm was missing, ripped right off it seemed. His legs where cut and bruised with big flesh-wounds all over, It was apparent he had been raped to some extent according to the scratches around his groin and the teeth-marks on the genitals. There was also what they believed to be semen in the victim's mouth. Though it was obvious this was just a dumping site as there was no blood in the alley but only dried on the body.

They had been there for two hours now and the coroner came to bring the body to autopsy. It was not the first of this kind of murder but they never seemed to get solved. Suddenly these cases where just removed from all files but nobody ever knew of any arrests or nothing. Or so they claimed.

"What do you think of it Ashley?" Aiden turned a slightly pale face to his brown-haired partner.

"I think I want to find the bastard who did this and rip his intestines out and feed him with them, see how he likes it." Ashley said with a disgusted look. She was extremely cranky for being pulled out right when she was supposed to go home and get some sleep. After a shift of 15 hours already anyone would be cranky at this hour.

But this murder seemed to fit the descriptions of others found as of late so the chief wanted them on the case. It was the same brutal slaughter as the earlier times and always an unharmed face. It was now two women and two men. All young, beautiful and with some kind of mark in their faces. This man had a small birthmark under his right eye.

"Yuck. That's gross Ashley. Should we question the girls who found him?" Aiden pointed towards two girls who where sitting by police cars with a blanket over their shoulders.

"Yeah lets do that. Damn I really wanted to get some serious sleep tonight but oh no, I have to work because a killer never rests. So let's get to the girls so I can have a smoke." They walked out of the marked out area and Ashley pulled out a cigarette.

"Keep on smoking that and you'll get hit by a truck one day. I swear!" Ashley gave him an annoyed look.

"Like I never heard that one before. But they're too good to give up. You give me something else to wind down of and I'll gladly quit." Aiden snorted slightly not quite believing her words.

They reached the girls who sat and shivered while a doctor spoke to them and gave them a number for a psychologist to talk to if they needed it. When the doctor saw them he left to let them talk.

"Hello ladies I'm detective Davies and this is detective Dennison. Do you think we could ask you some questions?" The girls nodded and turned their attention to the attractive brunette in front of them.

"How did you come to find this man at this hour?"

"Well, we were on our way home from the club down the block and we thought we'd take a shortcut through this alley. That saves 10 minutes walking time. And well I tripped over something. We took my mobile phone to light up so we could see what it was I tripped over. And there he was." The girl explained while her friend sniffled.

"So you didn't see anything strange around here, no people in the alley or people leaving the alley?"

"No but I did see that guy early tonight, he was at the same club as us. We got there to eat dinner early before we met our friends to party all night. He was hard to miss when it was still so relaxed with people." Ashley and Aiden immediately perked up at hearing this.

"You saw him? Are you really sure it was the same guy? Was he alone or did he have company?" Now Ashley was much more awake, this might help them more than anything in the other cases.

"Yeah it was him all right, that birthmark is just the same. He was with this guy who scowled a whole lot. I was dancing near them and tripped so I bumped in to them. He asked me if I was all right and helped me stand again, but the scowling guy pulled him away from me and looked annoyed. Then I didn't see them anymore. I guess the reason I really noticed them was that I found them both to be very attractive."

"Okay. What's the clubs name? Is it the one down the block there?" Aiden took notes the whole time. The girls gave a description of the man the dead guy was with. A tall guy with Reddish brown hair, clear blue eyes and very muscular with a pointy chin.

They took the girls info so they could contact them again. Now they had a person to search for who might be a potential killer or key witness. They made shore the girls got a ride home and then they left to go to the club in question.

"There it is, The Demon's Den. What's up with that name? They said it was a very popular club that's supposed to be packed every weekend and sometimes during weekdays." They parked and got out of the car.

"Yeah, well that name is one you don't forget so easily. Looks like they're about closing. The bouncers aren't by the door. Let's do this." Ashley said and pushed the doors open. Inside there was only about 50 people left and many where about to dress up and leave. They saw a bouncer push a very drunk guy out of the club.

"Well, where to start? I'll go to the bar and begin there." Ashley stalked away from Aiden, who stayed put only to be startled by a male voice behind him.

"Excuse me sir can I help you? You are a little late we're closing you know." He smiled gently at him.

"Yeah I know. I'm detective Dennison from the 27th precinct, I'm investigating a murder. Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?" The man got a strange look on his face but it was gone before the dark-haired man could tell what it was.

"No not at all. Shall we perhaps sit down? By the way my name is Glen."

---

Ashley was currently standing in front of the bar waiting for the blonde bartender to notice her, which didn't seem to happen anytime soon. She had been drying the same glass for about two minutes now. The brunette lightly cleared her throat and the bartender looked up and Ashley was met by the most beautiful eyes had ever seen.

Catching herself staring, the brunette collected herself; she had an interview to do.

"Hi, sorry for disturbing you in your work at this early hour. I'm Ashley Davies from the 27th precinct. Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Nosfer Atu - _(Chapter: Chapter 2) _**  
**Author: **Mayosako  
**Content Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any son characters. Don't sue me. However, I do own Berkley Rose, the owner of the club.  
**Author's Note:** I've posted this story on other SON FF site under the name Mayosako.  
Here's Chapter 3.  
Comments are ALWAYS welcome, don't be a stranger! Good or bad are always welcome, I'm cool with it. Sorry for my bad English.

---

"Ah. No, not at all. Just, do you mind if I finish up here during it?" Spencer held up the towel and pointed to the rack with recently washed glasses smiling sheepishly.

"I've gotten behind with this due to all guests tonight and we are only two left working in the bars. And I can see that Glen obviously didn't think of working while answering questions." She looked towards her friend who sat with what she guessed to be another detective. With a sigh she called to the blonde-haired man.

"Mou! Glen couldn't you at least continue cleaning while talking, I want to get home as soon as possible, If you don't mind." Glen gave her a smile.

"Alright alright, I'll get to it." He turned back to the Aiden and smiled sweetly at him. All Spencer could do was give a shake of her head. She didn't have time debating with him. She turned back to the detective in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that. Anyway, my name is Spencer Carlin." Holding her hand out to shake Ashley's. Ashley smiled and reached out to take her hand. She glanced at said hand noticing the nails and how long and sharp they where.

'_Must go to a manicurist her hands and nails are so well tended. Well this girl is drop-dead gorgeous all over as far as I can see. Though I wouldn't mind seeing more.'_ Her thoughts where interrupted by Spencer letting go of her hand and resumed working on the dishes.

"Ah well. As I said I'm here about a murder that looks like it happened sometime during the night and according to eyewitnesses he was spotted here early this night. And supposedly he was with another man. I have a Polaroid of the victim taken after he was found. Would you look at it and tell me if you have seen him tonight?" She held out the photo to Spencer, who looked at it, she did in fact recognize the man for she had been in company with one of the Full moon guests.

"I couldn't tell for sure. This place has been full all night so there is no way I could be really certain it was this particular man I saw. But I think I saw him briefly while ordering drinks but that would be all." Spencer told her sadly. Holding her face blank to not show the worry she felt of a murder-case being tied to the club.

"Yes I do realize that. But would you try to think if you saw him with a man who apparently kept close very close to him." Ashley tried to read her expression but couldn't see whether the blonde was telling the truth or not. But she seemed trustworthy enough.

"I'm very sorry detective; I wish I could be of more help. But we don't really pay great attention to people if they don't behave in a disturbing manner." Spencer did her best to sound convincing so this interrogation would end.

"Well at least you tried right? And by the way, call me Ashley." She said putting away the Polaroid with the infamous Davies smile while looking into Spencer's eyes. Spencer flushed a little at the look.

'_God those eyes are so expressive I feel like I could melt from the look in those eyes, oh I can just feel the blush on my face. No stop zoning out. She seems nice enough but I need to watch what I say in this matter. Wait, what did she say?' _

"Huh, oh okay. Ashley it is then. But then please call me Spencer." She gave a slight smile at Ashley who looked pleased by her answer. Around them all people had left and the bouncer locked up and left through the so-called VIP door.

"I'll do that Spencer. How long have you been working at this place anyway?" Ashley asked with allot of interest in her voice. Spencer yet again looked up from her work while taking note of the subject changing to more personal areas.

"About eight or nine months now I think it is." She saw behind Ashley how Glen had finished talking to the detective and he was currently talking to the bouncer.

"Always been a bartender?" Ashley followed Spencer's movements while she placed the now dry glasses on their proper places only to bring forth more glasses to dry off.

"No not really. I actually wanted to become a police once but due to certain circumstances I never got around to finishing my studies." Spencer got a sad look on her face when she seemed to drift off somewhere. Off some reason Ashley didn't like seeing Spencer with that look. So she asked the question that had been burning in her since she first laid eyes on the blonde.

"So are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Spencer did a double take at Ashley and flushed bright red, which showed clearly on her very pale complexion.

'_Did she just ask..?_' but before she could answer a deep voice dripping of authority interrupted them.

"I really don't see how that is any of your business detective." Spencer winced a little at the voice, a voice belonging to her boss.

"Good morning. My name is Berkley Rose; I'm the owner of this establishment. Is there a good reason for you to disturbing my two single bar workers in the middle of clean up?" He glared at Ashley not liking at all the way she had been leering at his employee and asking such personal questions.

Ashley didn't like the superior tone this man had. He was one of those people who thought he was better than everyone else was.

"Yes actually, we're investigating the murder of a man who was seen here earlier tonight and I was currently questioning Spencer here about him." Rose knew very well what had been going on, he had been going to come in when he heard a man questioning Spencer. He had stayed put in the door to the bar until the questions took a turn at which he didn't approve of at all.

"Well that's not what I heard. So since you had stopped asking questions about the case can I take it you where done then?"

"Yes. I don't suppose you'd know anything about it?"

"No. I haven't been down here all night. I have been upstairs in my apartment working on paperwork for this place. So if there weren't anything else I would appreciate it if you both took your leave and let my employees do their work. Good night detective." Aiden was currently standing by Ashley's side thinking about the same things as Ashley. They thought he was a conceited bastard.

"Yes I think we have all we need for now. We do need to speak to the rest of the staff who has worked tonight. We'll be in touch." Ashley stood away from the bar and looked briefly at Spencer.

"Oh, I'll let you guys out and lock after you." Spencer snapped to attention and lead them to the door. Ashley smiled at her and the two detectives followed her.

"Jeez Berks, Are we cranky this morning? Why are you down here anyway, why haven't you gone to bed yet? You haven't been up waiting for little old me now have you?" Glen gave Rose a suggestive look. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired man.

"While I do enjoy your company from time to time, that was not the reason at all." Glen looked at him with mocked hurt.

"Well maybe you would like to spend all the day hours with me then?" He threw his arms around his neck. And gave him a sexy smile. He gripped his shoulders to push him away gently.

"Not today Glennie. I really don't feel like it." He told him gently. Now the blonde-haired man crossed him arms and pouted.

"If I where Spencer and asked that question I swear you would have jumped my bones right here." They where interrupted by the sound of Spencer walking in to a barstool out of chock for hearing such a blunt comment. Her face a fierce red of embarrassment. Rose merely smirked at her flushed look.

"Err. Sir I really need to go home now its getting late and I want to get home before the sun gets up to high." She pointed to the uncovered windows of the doors to prove her point.

By now it was past six thirty and the first sunrays had begun to walk upon the ground. But this neighborhood was packed with old and high buildings that didn't let the sun show properly until it stood high enough. All in all a very shadowed part of the city, which was why people found it hard to believe there was a decent place to go to in order to have fun or eat a nice dinner.

"Why, yes I guess you do, though if it you need it I would love for you to share my bed, anytime." He had been leaning towards Spencer and the last word he whispered seductively in her ear. But Spencer pulled away quickly; slightly disturbed by Rose's unmasked try at seduction.

"Well then I'll see you later tonight. Bye." Spencer walked to the door and left.

"When are you going to give up on her? Don't you realize that she doesn't want you? No matter how much you spoil her and letting her do as she feels most of the time, her heart wont change." Rose looked grim at that.

"Well who needs her heart? I want that body. I want to feel her, to own her. I want her to give herself to me willingly. And I will find a way to make her mine. I swear it." Glen didn't like it when he spoke like that. But what could he do. He was his master after all, and he desired him too much to get into a serious argument with him. He wasn't angry with Spencer for the attention she got from Rose, just a little jealous. He wanted Rose to desire him as much as he desired Spencer. But he knew he would always welcome him to his bed and that was enough for him.

He knew he took all of his underlings to bed from time to time but that he was his favorite. Much because he went willingly with the intention to give as much as he received in the ways of pleasure.

Spencer however was different; she refused all the attention from their master and had never shared bed with Rose. Rose even allowed her to live separate from the others. All other of Rose's underlings lived in this very house on the upper floors in their own apartments. Rose lived in the penthouse. The penthouse was big with five rooms and a big kitchen, which was not, used other than the refrigerator.

Spencer had even gotten Rose's word that he wouldn't try to find out where Spencer lived. She really wanted her privacy from her workplace. She didn't even play in the cellars freely; she wasn't into that kind of thing. She only went down there if Rose gave her the direct order. Glen really couldn't understand that. To him it was like instinct to play once in a while.

He suspected that was the root of Rose's patience with her. He desired the innocence which was Spencer, but didn't want to take her by force. He wanted Spencer to be his, just like Glen was his by choice. For he felt he got more pleasure from someone who wanted him to feel good and not someone who made it out of obligation.

"Well Glennie. Let's both go home and get some sleep." Glen looked at him and then to the bar and tables that was not finished yet.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure Madison and the others clean up before opening today. They just have to start earlier that's all."

"Oh Madison's not going to like that. I'm glad I don't work the same shift as her tomorrow then. She'll surely whine like a little bitch all evening." Rose only nodded and started for the VIP door while Glen walked to the front doors, covering the windows with black curtains. They both went upstairs to their apartments to sleep through the day.

---

Spencer left her workplace in haste. Glad to be out of there. She truly hated it when Rose came on to her like that. She felt so uncomfortable but at the same time she was glad that he never did anything to her if she said no.

'_He's never going to give up is he? Why can't he get that I do not want him? I wish I could leave this place go somewhere where they could not find me. But He'll always find me so what's the use? I'm lucky he respects my wishes to live in private in my apartment and not ask where it is located.'_

She walked down the streets with her coat on and the hood up, keeping close to buildings to stay in the shadows. About a half an hour later she walked up the stairs of an old apartment building. At some places on the stairs was the occasional homeless person sleeping. This neighborhood really wasn't nice at all. But she had to live relatively close to the club, which was Rose's top condition for his apartment.

She came up to her floor and went inside. She threw her keys on the little table standing by the door. And then a sleepy voice drifted to her.

"Spencer? Why are you home so late, the sun's kinda high already." Kyla emerged from her room looking to have awakened of the sound of Spencer coming in.

"Good morning Ky. Yeah work dragged out today, and the guests where obviously not in a hurry to leave today and then there was some, disturbance when I was cleaning up in the bar."

"What? Did that bastard boss off yours try to get you to bed again? You probably have to beat it in to his scull that you don't want him." Spencer glared at her. But flushed all the same.

"Ky don't talk like that. And you know very well that I could never do that to him. The punishment would be severe. Even for me. Would you really I risk that? Then I would probably loose all my freedom." Spencer looked down at the floor as in shame. And she was ashamed. She hated this living.

To have to ask about everything like an obedient child, she hated how she played of her so-called master's feelings and got away with so much. She was well aware of the fact that Rose spoiled her in the hopes that she would give herself to him freely. Rose wanted her to be a permanent resident in his penthouse.

"I could do it for you." Kyla smiled a goofy smile, it was meant like a joke but Spencer did not appreciate it at all.

"KYLA! Don't say stuff like that. You know well enough that you aren't allowed anywhere near that club or the people there. If he knew about you I don't know what he'd do to you. I could never live with that." She looked distressed now. She was truly exhausted and Kyla gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please why don't you go to bed? I have already covered all the windows so you just sleep. I'll go to sleep a little longer to." Spencer held her a little longer and then both residents went to bed.

Outside the covered windows the sun had peeked high enough to light up the streets, so the day was here and with it came some peace for the citizens of the city. At least until the sunset came yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Nosfer Atu - _(Chapter: Chapter 4) _**  
**Author: **Mayosako  
**Content Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any son characters. Don't sue me. However, I do own Berkley Rose, the owner of the club.  
**Author's Note:** I've posted this story on other SON FF site under the name Mayosako.  
Here's Chapter 3.  
Comments are ALWAYS welcome, don't be a stranger! Good or bad are always welcome, I'm cool with it. Sorry for my bad English.

It was about 5.00 p.m. and Spencer was in deep sleep when suddenly she was awoken by a noisy big lump jumping on her bed.

"Spencer come-on, it's almost dinnertime and you haven't even gotten up yet. If you would only teach me how to cook properly I wouldn't have to wake you up for it." Spencer sat up in bed looking in to the eyes of the kneeling teenager in front of her.

"I'm up, I'm up." Spencer Yawned deeply, she grinned and ruffled Kyla's hair.

"Relax I'll make you dinner and no, you may not cook for yourself. I don't want to wake up to the smell of a burning kitchen or a scream from you when you cut your fingers off. No thank you. I'll rather get up early everyday and know you're well fed than sleep in one day and you have an accident." Kyla smiled.

"And besides, when else am I going to get to spend time with you? This is the only time we get to talk and the only time for me to help with your homework. Speaking of which, Do you have any you need help with today?" She had risen from bed and was now looking for clothes in her dresser.

"Yeah, math I hate calculus. I'll get the books to the kitchen hurry up I'm hungry." Kyla ran out of the room and Spencer watched her go. She loved the young kid and truly saw her as her own. She smiled and went to take a quick shower. While in the shower she had about a million thought suddenly bombarding her.

"_Can Kyla really be happy in this environment? How does she really handle the fact of what I really am? Is it really that good of me to leave her alone for the entire nights all the time? Am I really doing a good job taking care of her? Am I being a good sister...mother?"_

Spencer shook her head and grabbed the shampoo.

"_I wish there was something more I could do for her but being under the control of Rose makes that impossible. I can't risk him finding out about Kyla. 'Sigh' I wish I could be free to live the life I want. A life in peace with Kyla and maybe I could find someone to love for myself... Yeah that's gonna happen. Damn Rose." _

She rinsed her hair, and then from nowhere the image of a certain brunette detective flashed before her eyes.

"_Hmm, I wonder if Ashley would make a good mother figure...? Wait where did that come from? I... I can't... No way...ah, cold water NOW..." _Spencer's thoughts where turning somewhere she did not feel like following. She turned the handle to cold and washed away her thoughts and stepped out of the shower to dry of and get dressed.

When Spencer got into the kitchen Kyla was sitting at the table with her homework. She didn't want to do it but she knew it made Spencer happy. She just wished they could spend some more time together. When Spencer wasn't working she was sleeping. When she did have a day off they tried to spend it together after Kyla got home from school.

Kyla raised her head when she heard footsteps coming for the kitchen. She smiled at Spencer and pointed to the counter behind her.

"I have brought everything out so it would be faster done for you." Spencer nodded and went to inspect the groceries and she turned on the oven. Kyla wanted oven-fried potatoes with fried beef. And since Spencer didn't qualify that as a healthy meal at all she added a salad and cooked broccoli and carrots. When she told Kyla this she made a face but made no protest.

"Hey Ky, why don't you get a plate and set the table for youself?" Kyla stood and rolled over to the cupboards. That's when Spencer noticed the rollerblades Kyla wore.

"Kyla, why are you wearing those inside? They're meant to be used outside. Go take them off before you fall and break something, be that an object or one of your legs." Kyla rolled to the table with a glass and a plate she took from the cupboards.

"Jeez, relax Spencer. They're still new I have to break them in and besides I'm not going to fall." She grinned where she stood by the window at the table. To demonstrate her point she started to jump from one leg to another in a way to prove how good she was at keeping her balance.

Spencer looked disapprovingly at her but didn't have time to say anything before Kyla actually did loose her balance and fell backwards, in the fall she grabbed for the first thing that came to mind which happened to be the thick black curtain to the window.

Fortunately for Kyla it helped break her fall and she landed flat on her butt, unfortunately for Spencer the hanger that held the curtain up wasn't meant to hold on that kind of weight and the whole thing fell down. When it fell Spencer's eyes went wide and she reacted as fast as she could but unfortunately that was nowhere near fast enough. The late afternoon sunlight shined inside and hit Spencer head on.

"AAGH SHIT...it burns!" Spencer screamed and jumped for the door and in to the shadow. She fell to the floor clutching her arm that now had a big burn over it. She had turned her head so her hair covered the skin there and her tank top had saved her abdomen. But she was hit in the side when jumping out of the way.

Kyla looked terrified and hurried to Spencer's side. She saw the burns on her arm and went to get a cloth and some really cold water in a bowl.

Spencer was shaking badly from the pain. But knew that she was lucky that it was this late in the day and the sun wasn't that strong so the wounds would be fast to heal but that didn't make it hurt any less. Kyla was cooling off the arm and looked quite ashamed and a little teary eyed. She had kicked of the rollerblades that where now lying on the floor.

"Kyla, you need to think of what you're doing. Had it been earlier when the sun stood at it's highest this could have ended really bad. Agh." She winced as pain shot through her arm again.

"I'm so very sorry Spencer. I guess I really didn't think. I'll just go hang the curtain back alright?" Kyla stood and gave Spencer the cloth and Spencer sat up continuing to cool of her skin. She watched the youth stand on the table to get high enough to hang the curtain back.

"It's alright Kyla. But as I said you need to be careful. Something as simple as that mistake could easily kill me you know." Kyla had gotten the curtain up and hopped of the table walking to her guardian. She gave Spencer a hug. Spencer knew she was truly sorry and embraced the teen.

"So should I finish dinner now? I'll just wrap this cloth over my arm for a while. It will heal in a few days. So continue your homework now." Kyla saw that Spencer was still in pain but knew not to push it.

Spencer was careful with her arm when she finished dinner for Kyla. She served Kyla and sat opposite of her at the table. When Kyla was finished she looked at Spencer.

"Spencer, when will you have a day off again? You look like you could really need one. Have you even gotten time to eat in the last few days?" Kyla said sounding very concerned.

Spencer rose and got the dishes from the table to clean them. She sighed. Kyla was a very perceptive girl when she wanted to be. Spencer hadn't eaten in the last two days, with her working hours she had been too busy to make time to feed. A part of her figured that was what Rose wanted. If she was exhausted maybe she would be open to Rose's invitations. But Spencer was determined to never let Rose close.

"It's alright Ky. Don't worry about me I'm fine. I have been too busy to be able to feed in a few days. But don't worry I'll try to get to it before work tonight." She saw the worry in Kyla's eyes and frowned.

"Please don't worry Kyla. You know I would never go for you even if I got desperate. You do believe me don't you? I know you must be worried but I could never feed from you, don't be afraid of me Ky." Spencer looked pleadingly at Kyla. Kyla looked shocked at her words and flung herself at her. Hugging her hard, desperate to show her that she did not fear her.

"No, No Spencer. That's not it. I could never be afraid of you. You saved me from such a fate from the start and I know you would never endanger my safety knowingly. I'm just concerned for your health. Please I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was afraid of you." Spencer smiled at that.

"Thank you Kyla, it means allot to hear you say that. And I will probably have a day off after this weekend, when the days of the full moon are over." She sighed and turned back to dry the now finished dishes when the phone rang in the living room.

Kyla made no move to pick up. She knew she was not allowed to do that, only if she waited for the machine to pick up so she could hear who it was. It was one way of making sure Rose or anyone else wouldn't find out about her. Her friends knew she always waited for the machine to pick up even though they couldn't figure out why. She went after Spencer in to the living room.

"Yes I kinda figured that. So when.. oh that soon. Well then I'll just get dressed and I will be there in an hour okay? I know he doesn't like to wait but what can I do? Yeah, see you in an hour. Bye." Spencer hung up and didn't look to thrilled.

"I'm sorry Kyla I need to leave early today, That was Glen on the phone and it seems that Rose wants a meeting with us." Spencer went to dress in her work clothes quickly and made sure her button up shirtsleeves covered the entire burned arm.

She also put on a pair of hot black silk gloves to cover her hand. They looked really sexy together with her wine-red button up shirt and black skin-tight leather pants. An entire ensemble picked out by none other than Rose, all the others had equally sexy outfits to wear. When at work the three top buttons of the shirt where to be opened to give a really sexy look to them, even the men.

"What? Why? Does he always have to be such an idiot, it's still sunny outside. Does he want you to burn?" Kyla stood outside Spencer's door speaking with her. Spencer came back out and walked passed her to the coat rack.

"Kyla stop it. I have to go now. Be nice okay? Stay inside and don't let..." Kyla rolled her eyes and took over the sentence.

"...Let anyone you don't know inside, don't go out after sundown and do NOT stay away from home without my permission. I know." She looked at Spencer and shrank back from the glare she was given.

"Kyla, that's not something to joke about. I'm only concerned for your safety. So we clear. Stay inside. I'll go now, see you tomorrow." She turned and got her trench coat on and brought her hood up. She got in her shoes and took her leather gloves. Then she went to work, keeping to the shadows away from the fading sunrays.

---

When Spencer got to work the place was full of dinner guests and the evening staff worked fast. The reason they could be open during these hours of light was due to the painted windows in the walls. People just thought it was to get the atmosphere necessary to live up to the name. Every table had living candles on them, which gave the entire place an eerie glow.

Spencer went upstairs to meet up with Glen. He lived on the third floor which was right below the penthouse. She got there fast and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, just a moment." Spencer heard him finishing up, she couldn't understand it but he really liked their master and always looked his best for him. Soon the door opened and there he was.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you get here alright?" Glen pecked her cheek and they went for the stairs.

"Yes everything went fine. The sun is setting so the shadowed parts are big now. And where I had to walk into the sunrays I had my coat for protection as always." He nodded and they reached their master's door. Glen stepped up and knocked.

"Hey, Berkie. We're here now, can we come in?" He called to get permission to enter. He knew better than to just walk inside even though he was expecting them. Nobody walked inside until he said so.

"Yes do come in." They heard a choked cry from within. As soon as they opened the door their noses where assaulted with the heavy scent of blood, human blood. They walked inside and in the living room was Rose on a leather couch leaning over a young boy of no more than fifteen; he had his mouth pressed tightly to the boy's neck.

The boy tried to scream but no sound came, he reached up to claw at Rose's face only to notice how his strength was draining fast. Then came the pain, a piercing pain that reached from his neck and out into every limb possible. The pain feeling like every blood vessel in your body was caught on fire internally and then torn apart at the same time.

That's when his arms fell limply to his sides and Rose's mouth left his neck. Now there was a big bite-wound on his neck and in the midst of all teeth marks the skin was pierced in four places from which small droplets of blood trickled down. The boy was barely alive anymore and with a last pleading look towards the newcomers of the room he felt strong hands at the sides of his head. The last thing he heard was a fast crack as his neck was snapped.

Rose laid the boy down on the floor next to the couch and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the trails of blood he had from the corners of his mouth. He tossed the napkin to cover the boys face and then turned to his guests.

"Sorry about that. I was late with dinner this evening; this was a hard catch to get a hold of. Just getting he to trust me enough to come up here with me took me two hours. So how are you my Spencer? Any problems in getting here safely?" His eyes roamed all over Spencer taking in every detail of the body he so desired. Her work outfit suited her so well, it was difficult to watch her in it though, she looked so delicious that Rose wanted nothing else than take her to bed and take her in every way possible.

Spencer flushed under the others scrutiny and his use of the word 'MY' Spencer, and the lust-filled look didn't help any.

'_Possessive much?'_ Glen thought and had to suppress a giggle.

"Yes sir, everything went fine. Thank you for asking."

"Well then take a seat I'll just arrange for someone to deal with the leftovers." Spencer fought a wince at those words and looked at the young boy. She knew they had to feed to survive but to treat a human like an object was not something she was willing to do. As she saw it they had all been humans once.

Spencer always shed tears for the ones she fed of. She felt it was the least she could do to show a little remorse. But she was well aware of the fact that the world was not all flowers and smiles. They where predators of the worst kind. The kind that looked about the same as you or me. Not much unusual about them that would tell you what they where if you didn't know what to look for, and even then it was easy to make mistakes.

All of Rose's underlings had great looks, as a matter of fact Rose had originally hand picked them all due to their good looks. He knew that if they looked great as humans they would be extraordinarily beautiful when changed. Due to the change your eyes got a more vibrant colour, your skin got a beautifully pale cream color and your hair got a shine to it that would take a normal person hours of work and tons of hair styling products to achieve.

Your bone structure straightened out and became in the closest flawless, as for your nails, well they became something closer to claws. Well for a vampire they could still be considered nails because they were fairly easy to take care of and very feminine, even for the male vampire. As for example, the werewolves, their claw-like nails were so hart, they often didn't bother with them. And then naturally there where the fangs.

Spencer looked up to see Rose put the phone down and walk back to them. They had sat down in the expensive leather couch; the color of it was called Oxblood. A suiting color for any rich vampire Spencer thought. Rose sat down on the other side of the table in the armchair with his legs crossed and arms out relaxed by the armrests. He instantly took a serious tone.

"We seem to have a problem. I didn't like to get the cops here yesterday and they have been here during the day talking to the rest of the workers from yesterday. We need to do something about this and fast. Did any of you see the one with the victim?" He looked serious and Glen just shook his head. Spencer spoke up.

"Yes sir I did. For a brief moment when the dead guy bought drinks his date came and took a possessive hold around his waist."

"And? Do you know who it was?"

"It was one of the new werewolves' sir. I've seen him before, he doesn't seem very stable." Spencer took this very serious since it affected her as much as any of the others.

"Well then, if he has access to our VIP passes he must have been cleared by one of us or he could have managed to steal them. Anyhow, we need to deal with this as soon as possible. If he comes here tonight alert me at once, I will personally deal with him. So I'll give the bouncers his description to so they can take him if need be." He twined his fingers together in front of his mouth and closed his eyes while speaking.

"You do realize what it could mean for us where the cops to get a search warrant for this place? We would be exposed and that would cause disaster."

"Yes Master, but we will deal with this idiot right? Why don't we alert the werewolf council about this crazy bastard? They are all regulars here anyway so they would obviously help Right?" Rose nodded. Then there was a knock on the door, when Rose called out they entered. One immediately picked the body up and the other stood before Rose with his bowed awaiting orders.

"Yes I'll do that. Well I guess there's nothing more we can do about this now. So would you two like for something to eat? I have a couple of nice specimens in my bedroom. They are a little doped up so you won't be able to play with them of course, but they have very nice blood types. And are quite tasty, I've only had a nip at each. I'll join you; though I just ate I wouldn't mind having seconds."

Glen slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I have to turn this one down. I have a beautiful specimen of my own strapped up in the cellars, so I'll save my appetite for him. He will probably give me a good time." Rose just gave a nod and turned to Spencer, Being her master he could feel her hunger.

"And what about you Spencer? Would you like to eat? I can sense you haven't eaten recently. You really need to eat or you'll loose your strength." He nodded for the girl to go fetch two of the so-called specimens in his bedroom.

It was two girls in there mid twenties who both had very glazed eyes due to the drugs in their system, no major drugs of course only a slightly tranquillizing drug that didn't affect the quality of their blood. They had small bite-wounds in their necks from Rose. Spencer had missed her opportunity to hunt due to this meeting and she was starving by now, she could not say no.

"Yes please, I would appreciate a meal very much. Thank you, sir." Rose gave her a satisfied smile and motioned for her to pick her meal.

"So do you want to eat here or might I hope for you to come play in the cellars for once?"

"I'll just eat here sir if you don't mind." She looked pleadingly at Rose. She hated the cellars, There were nothing but pure torture chambers that looked like something taken from a medieval movie. But Rose only nodded, and then Glen stood from his seat.

"Well I guess I'll be taking my leave then. See you in the bar later Spencer." He gave rose a quick kiss and left. Spencer walked up and took one of the girls by her arm and led her to the couch, the blonde looked at her like she was in a trance. She talked soothingly to her while settling her head at her neck. Rose had already plunged his teeth into the other girl's neck.

The last ting Spencer said to the girl was a quiet whispered:

"I'm sorry" and then her teeth elongated and she bit into her neck and she gasped as if out of breath, and she inhaled for what would be her very last breath. Spencer fed of her until she was almost completely drained then she removed her mouth from the girl's neck and with a quick twist of her hand she snapped her neck. That was the kind thing to do so she didn't suffer for to long.

She then shed a couple of tears for the girl in her arms and bent down to kiss her forehead, then she whispered a last quiet sorry low enough for only her to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was about eleven at night when Ashley was on her way to her car from having been trying to interrogate a so-called witness for about two hours and now she was not happy in the least. Especially after the small amount of sleep she'd gotten, and the reason for her short sleeps.

(Earlier same morning)

After she got home this morning she got about two hours of sleep before Aiden called and told her the chief wanted a meeting with them at noon. Ashley had been less than civil to Aiden for waking her like that and had mumbled something incoherent but Aiden was used to hear those words from her and just chuckled and answered.

"Yeah, you say that but don't let her hear you, remember your punishment from last time she was angry at you. Hell, you were stuck in the archives for three days doing nothing but cleaning."

"Yeah yeah, she's just a fucking annoying bitch. I swear she's got it in for me." Ashley growled angry. Aiden just laughed at her angry tirade.

"Well anyway see ya at noon. Bye girl! MUAH" Aiden hung up and Ashley threw her phone towards the wall, but not hard enough to break it. She sat on the edge on the bed and stretched her arms. With a big yawn, she lift her ass and farted then she rose to walk to the shower.

"_Damn Aiden for waking me up! He's so gay! 'Bye girl MUAH' another reason why I think he's a closet homo! And damn him for waking me up from my dream! That dream I had was so hot and sexy I can almost taste it not to mention the taste of her. I do wonder if she tastes as sweet as her looks. Spencer, Spencer Carlin, that name didn't really fit her somehow but she was nothing if not awfully cute and incredibly sexy. But at the same time she looked so fragile and innocent." _Ashley stepped inside of the shower and started the spray, she stood there and let the water pour over her and she continued to think of the blue-eyes beauty from early that morning.

"_Her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and her body was truly incredible, her cheekbones are soft but accentuated nonetheless. The hair looked like pure golden silk and those lips looked good enough to eat. I wish I could get a taste of those lips, hell I would like to taste all of her."_ Ashley felt herself getting hot and wet by just thinking about Spencer.

She tried to ignore it but when she began washing herself with the soap she got even more aroused as her mind saw her hands turn into the creamy ones of Spencer. She slid her hands over her torso and up to her breast. When she touched one of her nipples she gasped and she started to pinch it lightly. All the while she had her eyes closed and pictured a very naked version of Spencer.

While her one hand was playing with her nipple her other slithered down her perfect breast and toned abdomen lower and lower until she could feel her now very wet lips. She grasped it in a firm grip and she slid 2 fingers in and started pumping in a slow but steady pace and in her mind she saw Spencer kneeling in front of her.

Instead of her own fingers in her, it was now Spencer's fingers and the soft, moist and extremely hot cavern of Spencer's mouth on her sensitive nub. Spencer's was thrusting in and out over Ashley's hot core and her tongue working on her sensitive nub her while other hand were caressing her ass. Ashley put her other hand on the wall she increased her speed, she was panting now, and closing completion.

In her mind she had now kneel down in front of Spencer, then she thrust 2 fingers deep in to the blonde while the other hand travel down to the blonde back. Spencer threw her head back with her eyes close and Ashley was pounding into her with great vigour. The imaginary Spencer was moaning in front of her begging Ashley to kiss her and give her completion. Ashley lean forward and grabbed the back of Spencer's neck and kiss her deeply. Suddenly Ashley cried out and collapse in the shower.

But the feeling of being weightless after her climax disappears as fast as it came, as usual when doing it by herself. But it had felt good and she now had a strong longing to taste the real deal. She had certainly found herself a wet dream that would stick with her for some time.

"_Wow. Talk about an impact. Why am I having such vivid fantasies about the girl? I only met her for like 30 minutes this very morning." _Ashley finished washing off and set off to find clothes.

"_I wonder if I'll get to meat her again?" _She thought quietly then chuckled.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure about that I guess." She got ready and ate breakfast then left for work.

---

And now here she was, on her way home from a long workday. Well she had worked longer days but she still was very tired she just wanted to sleep the entire day tomorrow.

After a day filled with questioning the other employees of the club who had been working and finding out nobody knew anything, Ashley and Aiden had gone to the coroner's office to get the result of the autopsy.

(At the coroner's office)

"So what have you got for us?" Ashley asked the coroner.

"If you would follow me detectives I'll show you." She was a short redhead, about 5 foot even and scrawny woman but very attractive nonetheless. She was in her mid thirties and to Ashley's knowledge she was married to some hotshot lawyer who worked in family law.

They arrived at a table where the victim lay.

"This is our victim, Bunifa Latifah Halifah Sharita Jackson." She uncovered the body for them to see. Ashley's jaw drops. "What the hell did you say??!!!" Ashley asked in shock.

"Bunifa Latifah Halifah Sharita Jackson." The redhead said in her best serious and professional tone.

"Bunifa...what?" Aiden asked with a confused look on his face.

"Bunifa...Latifah...Halifah...Sharita...Jackson." The coroner said with a frustrated tone.

"Um...yeah, whatever." Said the brunette and she slightly clear her throat.

The coroner look at her like she have 3 heads, but she dropped the subject and went back to business. "As you know there is a loss of limbs on him, and they are virtually ripped right off. There are no signs of a knife or a saw of any kind used in the wounds; in fact there are no proofs of those kinds of weapons in any of the bodily wounds." Now that certainly got the detectives attention.

"But what about all these cuts all over him? If no weapon was used..?" Aiden was thoroughly confused.

"I never said no weapon was used just not any of the ordinary kind. These aren't cuts, all of these wounds are actually scratches."

"What the hell can make scratches like these?" Ashley looked at the torn up body and wondered about the wounds.

"The pattern of the scratches surely looks like it came from human hands but there is also the fact that no human nails would be hard enough to scratch the skin and flesh straight in to the bone, It simply cannot be." She looked at the detectives who where staring at the scratches.

"Well anyway I have been trying to get ant form of DNA from the wounds and found light traces in this wound right here. This scratch is by far the worst and as you see it has truly ripped the flesh from the ribs and that's the reason for the DNA. Our killer was a little rough here and fragments of his supposedly nails have torn loose against the ribs." Aiden and Ashley looked at her intently, she held them at suspense. She smiled and asked sweetly.

"Would you like to know what I found out?"

"What do you think dammit?" Ashley was not a temperamental person at all. Aiden put his hand on Ashley's shoulder to get her to relax.

"Relax Ashley." Ashley didn't respond she just glared at the coroner. She was unfazed by her glare.

"Oh, With that temper I'm not sure I want to tell." She gave a little pouted. She was so clearly baiting Ashley, she found her temper highly amusing.

"Christ woman, would you just tell us?" Ashley burst out in resignation, She smiled and brought up a paper from her file.

"Well the result is clearly confusing, I have never seen anything like this before but I checked it three times and all came out the same." She turned to the body.

"The result said it was human at least for the most part." She looked clearly confused herself but that was nothing compared to her two guests.

"What do you mean 'most' part?" Aiden asked with a frown.

"This is going to sound totally freaky but the DNA stated that it was human but entwined in the human DNA were strong traces of something else. And I might sound crazy now but the DNA clearly says that it's both human and, wolf." She got huge eyes from two people and she sighed.

"Wolf? What are you, trying to make a joke here? That can't possibly be, can it?" Aiden looked totally freaked out while Ashley had a more serious look to her. Ashley took the sheet of paper from the doctor.

"Sure it's possible maybe not so very probable but most definitely possible. You say it has entwined DNA between human and wolf. Well, what does that combination tell you guys?" She looked pointedly at the other two occupants of the room.

"No Ashley, don't pull out that theory again. That just plainly is impossible." Aiden said annoyed and Ashley scowled at him.

"What? Now here is clear evidence of it, look dammit. You can't argue with the proof can you? Open your eyes Dennison they are out there. " The coroner looked at them with questioning eyes. Aiden sighed and explained.

"You see, detective Davies here is sure she was once attacked by a…this is so ridiculous. She says a Werewolf attacked her when she was a kid." She gasped and turned to Ashley.

"Is that true? Were you?" Aiden couldn't believe his ears when he heard her ask that question.

"Yeah, though the police, all doctors and other people just blamed the attack on a really big and mad dog. But let me tell you, this creature who attacked me was no animal. It clearly had a human body but it was covered in fur and had the face of a wolf. It managed to bite me over my shoulder but then I blacked out. I have no memory of what happened after that but I know it was a werewolf, nobody will ever tell me otherwise and convince me about it." Aiden sighed; he had heard that story hundreds of times and was tired of it. He didn't at all believe that crap.

The coroner looked at Ashley and something akin to understanding crept over her eyes but all she said was.

"I believe you detective Davies." She continued with her closure. She pointed at the body.

"I guess you both are aware that he died from these injuries, there are no drugs in his system only alcohol. Well I guess you know everything worth of knowing now. I'll call you when I know anything else okay? Now I need to continue with my paperwork.

Ashley was stunned to silence, she never found someone who believed her before and here she meets this woman who just blindly bought her story without hesitation. She could only think that something similar must have happened to her or one in her presence.

---

After she had been at the coroner's office she had been so confused, not used to get that kind of response from anyone. Everyone just told her it was a hallucination caused from the shock and the severe wound she got on her shoulder.

Ashley unconsciously put a hand on her shoulder rubbing it lightly. Well she had no time to brood over that now. She wanted to go home and sleep after this hell of a day she was exhausted. She had not slept much, she had been forced to spend her first working hours with that ass of a chief they had at the precinct, this combined with hearings with no result at all and the visit to the coroner's office.

And to top it all off she had spent the last two hours trying to get even one coherent meaning come from the self proclaimed witness who had contacted them. The man had called the precinct claiming to have vital information about the case, so Ashley set off to question him. But as Ashley arrived at the meeting place she was not pleased.

The 'witness' was at a cheesy cafe sitting in a corner smoking something that was not an ordinary cigarette Ashley could tell. She looked around and she could smell the foul air in the place, she figured not many of these people actually smoked real cigarettes.

She had tried to talk to the witness but the guy just babbled on and on about strange things like the beautiful colors floating around and such stuff. Well basically he was high as a kite and was only out for money if he gave his info but Ashley could gather from his babbling that the man obviously knew nothing, because he was nothing if not honest.

So the whole two hours wasted on a moron who knew nothing. Yes one hell of a day. Ashley walked on towards her car.

"_Why didn't I park the car closer? Oh, no leave the car two blocks away so that you can have plenty of walking time, walking is good for your health." _She grumbled internally. That's when she heard noise from an alley, it sounded like a very lively argument. The sounds came from the nearby alley.

She walked slowly towards it and looked in where she saw three older teens ganging up on a short younger teen.

"_Why is it always an alley involved? I'm just asking, jeez, sleep will have to wait I guess." _She walked inside looking as pissed as she felt. Two of the guys held the little one and the third big guy punched her stomach.

"'Cough' Fuck. You assholes, I won that money fair and square. You're just a sore looser. Let me go you bastards." The kid kicked after them and thrashed in their grip.

"Oh come on, you honestly believed I would just let you walk away with my money? Get real bitch, There was no way." He pulled back for a hit but his fist was grabbed mid-air. He looked back to see the brunette who looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Hey asshole let go of me. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Shut up. You little bitch what the fuck are you doing Huh?" One of the guys restraining the younger one backed away a step his grip loosening, he knew Ashley, he had been arrested by her on more than one occasion for several reasons. Ashley looks tiny but she's a strong woman. Hell, she can send 3 guys to hospital in 10 minutes. That's how good she is.

"Come on guys that's a fucking cop. She's a real maniac, I say we split." The guy ran off soon followed by his companion, when they ran off the kid fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Ashley looked at the third thug.

"Well I suggest you do like your companions and run. If I see you again I'll nail your ass for assault of a minor. Now get the hell out of here." She threw the guy away and he ran off but as usual all thugs has to have the last word.

"I won't forget this, I'll get you damn brat." He ran off out of sight. Ashley looked at the kid on her knees and the kid met her look with a stare.

There they were staring each other down, the tan-skinned kid with dark brown hair Vs. the tan-skinned brunette.


	6. Chapter 6

There they were staring each other down, the tan-skinned kid with dark brown hair Vs. the tan-skinned brunette.

The kid gave the cop a death-glare and stood on still shaky legs. Say what you want, but that idiot had one hell of a punch. When the kid regained her balance she immediately started to yell angrily at the cop.

"What the hell did you think you were doing huh?" Ashley could only stare at the kid. That was not the response she had been expecting. Well, she really didn't know what she had been expecting to be honest. But that response really ticked Ashley off.

"Hey what's with the attitude? I just saved your ass, you should be grateful." The kid snorted.

"Yeah right, like 'thank you kind officer, you really saved my ass back there and I want you to know that I'm real grateful to you for LETTING THOSE GUYS RUN OFF WITH MY MONEY.' The kid yelled and finished by a mumbled "Grateful my ass." Ashley snapped at this, she really didn't want to deal with this right now. But at the same time she knew she had to bring this kid home. She was a minor and had just been beaten by street rats, it was her duty as a cop to deliver her to her parents.

"You would have been beaten senseless if I had left you with those guys and you know it brat." The kid only crossed her arms over her chest and put her nose in the air and said confidently.

"I had that whole situation under control; I didn't need the help of some lameassed cop." The kid stuck her tongue out at Ashley who was clenching her teeth.

"I've had enough of your attitude, now what's your name?" no answer.

"Okay lets do it again, what's your name kid?" Silence the kid was avoiding her gaze completely now and her eyes seemed to dart around her.

"_Hmm, she's trying to find the quickest way out of here, what's this about all of a sudden?"_

As a pure precaution, Ashley grabbed the kid's wrist in a firm yet non-painful way.

"You are not getting away from here kid. Now follow me to my car and on the way there you will tell me your name, your parent's names and where you live." The kid looked panicked all of a sudden and started to pull against her grip.

"What, you have no reason to ask me those questions. Let go of me you bitch!" Ashley's grip tightened.

"Yes I have all the reason in the world to ask you this. First, you are a minor and I just saw you get beaten. Second, I seriously doubt your parents would like for me to just let you walk away alone after that. Third, It's my duty to get you home after such an incident so you just pipe down and do as I tell you but that's not the point, the main reason is you called me a bitch!"

But the kid still struggled against the hold on her, the kid kicked her chin and she yelled in pain but did not let go.

"Would you just stop it? I'm just doing my job here, trust me when I say I couldn't care less if you got beaten into a bloody pulp. I don't enjoy this predicament either."

"Well then why don't you let me go? Then you would not be inconvenienced with this business and I could go home without getting into trouble." Now she changed her tactics completely.

"No." They had gotten to the car and Ashley pushed the kid in the backseat and closed the door. The kid immediately tried to get out through the other door. But Ashley always had the lock in childproof mode. So she calmly got into the driver's seat and lighted a cigarette.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Ashley let the smoke calm her down before she turned her head towards the kid again.

"So now let's make this easy on the both of us. My name is Ashley would you now tell me yours?" The kid looked everywhere except at Ashley.

"Well, where do you live then, at-least I can take you home 'oh nameless one'." Ashley tried still nothing. Ashley was loosing her patience, (which she hardly had any of to begin with.) and burst out angrily.

"Now listen here you little brat. Either you start talking right now or I'm inclined to take you down to the station and leave you over to them and let social services drag it out of you." The kid was still silent but had a look of sheer panic on his face.

'_The kid looked completely terrified as soon as I mentioned social services. What's that all about?'_

"Your choice, though it would obviously save me a shit load of problems if I brought you in. So what's it gonna be?" The kid hung her head low in defeat.

"Kyla. The name is Kyla, happy?" She forced out angrily.

"There now we are getting somewhere. So where do you live and what's your parent's name?" Kyla bit her lower lip.

'_Shit, I know I'm not supposed to tell but if she takes me to the station they will take me away from Spencer I just know it...shit shit shit.'_

"If I tell you will you anyone else hear about it?" She asked quietly.

'_What? Now I'm more confused, what exactly is going on here?'_

"No, there would be no need. I'll just talk to your parents and then leave, nothing more. So would you answer my questions now?" Kyla let out a loud sigh and looked down at her hands.

"Well I don't think you need to know where I live, No one's there at the moment anyway. I don't have any parents they're both dead, and at the moment my guardian is at work."

"You only have one guardian?"

"Yeah. She works nights that's why she's not home now." Ashley smirked.

"So she has no idea that you aren't at home? Damn kid talk about abusing someone's trust. Well now where does she work then?" Ashley started up the car and waited for directions.

"Hey you freak, it's none of your business what I do. Anyway, she works at a night-club not to far from here. You heard of The Demon's Den?" Ashley looked in the rear-view mirror at Kyla.

"And her name?" Ashley waited while Kyla shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin." Ashley smirked.

"And she's your sole guardian? No one there to shear the responsibility?" Kyla frowned at the question.

"Are you stupid or what, if there was any one else don't you think I would have said that by now? My god, you're a moron." Ashley couldn't believe her luck. She now had a real excuse to meet with the blonded-haired beauty again; this day seemed to pay off in the end after all.

The drive towards the club was made in silence; Kyla looked more and more worried the closer they came. Suddenly she burst out.

"Stop here don't go any closer." At Ashley's irritated look she continued.

"Can you just do it and I'll explain." Ashley grumbled something incoherent and pulled over to the side of the road long enough from the club so they couldn't be seen very well. When Ashley turned to look at Kyla she noted how Kyla where huddled down in the backseat.

'_Now what's this about?' _Kyla saw Ashley's look and felt she had to explain but what to say?

'_The truth? Yeah right, like that would end well'_ Kyla thought about what it would sound like.

'_Oh you see Spencer's Boss is a narcissistic perverted vampire lord who is obsessed with her. And if he knew Spencer had a kid in her care he would most likely kill me and make Spencer come to live in that torture palace, she will only to become a slave to that asshole. You understand right?' _Kyla would have laughed at the thought if the situation had been different.

"Well you see. Spencer's co-workers and her boss don't know she has a foster daughter. If they find out She'll lose her job and then I would have to leave her and be replaced, and I…we don't want that to happen." Ashley nodded.

"So what do I say then?"

"Just say anything; jeez you really are an idiot. Just make up something like a questioning with her outside or something. Just get her out here." Ashley scowled.

"Shut up Brat, I wasn't asking for your opinion I was just thinking out loud."

"That's usually the first sign of insanity you know?" Kyla grinned at her.

"Shut up. Stay here. Don't move. Be silent and I'll bring her here. Damn monkey brat." Ashley grumbled as she left the car. Kyla kept low and didn't answer.

Ashley walked to the club and was stopped by the bouncers. She showed them her ID and told them she had to follow-up on the case and talk to Ms. Spencer. They looked less than pleased but they let her in.

Well inside Ashley looked around for her target. It didn't take long for Ashley to notice her. She had this glow about her that Ashley felt drawn to. She had to almost fight her way up to the bar. She went to the side of the bar where the opening where and got the man's attention, what had Spencer called him…Glen? Yeah, that's it. He hot and cute but somehow his beauty was nothing in comparison of Spencer.

When he saw her, he walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, your one of the officers from this morning right?"

"Yeah, the name is Ashley Davies. Could you tell Ms. Spencer that I really need to talk to her? It's about the case." Glen nodded happily.

"Yeah right away hottie." He winked and went over to Spencer. He placed his hand on her shoulder whispered something to her and pointed towards Ashley. Spencer immediately walked over. Rose wanted them to 'act' as helpful as they could. He could not afford to have cops snooping around the club too much.

"Hey, Ms…I mean Ashley. What do I own a pleasure for you this late evening?" Ashley couldn't help but let her eyes roam over Spencer's body with an appreciative look.

"Hey Spencer, I'm sorry to disturb you in your work yet again but I really need you to follow me to the station." At Spencer's confused look Ashley elaborated.

"We have found a few suspects and since you are the only one who at least believes you saw the culprit I really need you to come with me and see if you recognize anyone." Spencer didn't look thrilled.

"Does that really have to happen this night? I really shouldn't just leave my job like that." Ashley realized she would have to give Spence a hint about what was going on.

"Well, you might find these suspects quite interesting, one suspect is a real street thug, around my height, tan skinned with brown hair and brown eyes, and she has a bad mouth, she even kicked me in the chin when I brought her to my car, sound familiar?" Ashley raised an eyebrow as she watched the motions go through Spencer's face. They where talking low enough for only them to hear in all the noise of the club.

"You aren't talking about a teenage girl, aren't you?"

"Yes one could almost call her a brat; I brought her in after finding her in a heated argument alone against three older guys." Spencer visibly paled, and considering her already pale complexion that was allot.

Spencer had understood the underlying meaning loud and clear she turned and walked quickly over to Glen before she went to the phone that was on the wall next to Ashley. Ashley watched her dial a short number and wait shortly.

"Hey Ted is Spencer, could you do me a huge favor?...I really need to leave, the police is here and she wants me to come with her to the station and look at some suspects. So I'm desperate for someone to cover for me and you are the only one who would even think about covering for me you know?...I know it's your weekend off but I promise to make it up to you. Please I'm begging you...you will? Thank you so much. I really owe you one…yeah hurry up." Spencer hung up the phone.

"I'll go change as soon as my co-worker arrives, alright?" Spencer looked worried and went back to work and five minutes later another guy came into the bar. He walked up to Spencer and Glen and smiled big at them.

"Never fear, Ted is here." He yelled at them and posed as if he was the eighth wonder of the world.

'_How lame.' _Was Ashley's only thought at that, she watched them talk hushed with each other and Spencer left to change. And a few minutes later Spencer emerged from the dressing room. She walked up to Spencer and motioned for her to lead the way.

They left together Ashley leading Spencer towards the spot where she had her car, they walked in an uncomfortable silence the whole way. When they finally reached the car Ashley pounded the roof and Kyla's head flew up to look straight into the face of her guardian. Spencer's fears were answered she had hoped all the way there that she had just miss understood Ashley but obviously that was just wishful thinking.

Kyla saw the look on Spencer's face and knew she was in for it now. Ashley was about to open the door when Spencer stopped her.

"Would you mind driving us a bit from the club before letting her out? I really don't want to risk anyone in the club seeing her." Ashley just shrugged and answered.

"Yeah that's all right, get in and I'll drive a few blocks down." They got in the car and drove off. But they all failed to see the shadowed figure that stood just at the corner of the club watching them from the shadows; the figure went into the club with a satisfied smirk on the face.


End file.
